One night With Childhood friend-Amourshipping
by Mysterious Pokemon Master
Summary: This is a story of Ash Ketchum and his childhood friend Serena. Serena lost in a forest and found by Ash Ketchum. He told her that nurse Joy send him to find a lost girl. After that he take her back to Pokemon Center and both spend their night in same room because there was a storm hitting soon and all rooms are already booked.
1. Chapter 1

*-ONE NIGHT WITH CHILDHOOD FRIEND-Amourshipping-*

**Hello everyone!. .Welcome to my very first fanfiction. Also this is an Amourshipping. So if you don't like don't like Ash and Serena together please return now. This is a small story that I'm going to publish. I'm a regular reader of Amourshipping because I kinda like it. Those stories I read till now inspire me so much to write my own Amourshipping story. Now let's start…**

"Fennekin better you return in your Pokeball, seems that a storm is hitting soon. We better find a Pokemon Center for stay in"-said a honey haired trainer. Suddenly a Beedrill appeared in front of them and start attack. "AAH!"-screamed the girl because she fell down and hurt her knee. "Fennekin…"-yelled Fennekin and use Ember on Beedrill. It hit Beedrill straight and it cause Beedrill to flew away. "Thanks Fennekin"-she said. She try to stand up but can't. "It's hurting. I can't stand up. What can I do now? Who helps me?"-cried trainer. After some failures she finally stand up but she can't able to walk. She then saw tree hollow and decide to go there. Fennekin gave her support and finally she made it to the tree hollow. Serena stop cry by now. "Fennekin… I think we are safe here, but what about storm?"-said worried trainer. Fennekin try to calm down her. Only few minutes passed after the girl arrived in the hollow and suddenly she saw rustling in bushes in front of her. She is already scared from the Beedrill's attack. She thought that maybe there is a huge scary Pokemon behind it. She start crying once again. Fennekin understand that what is going on. So she stand in front of her trainer to defend her from the danger. Fennekin is about to attack but soon stop. The girl rub her eyes and saw a young raven haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder coming towards her.

"Are you okay?"-asked the boy. "No. I hurt my knee and now I can't stand up"-said the girl and a tear fall from her eyes. "Let me help you. We have to leave this place soon, you see that a heavy storm is about to arrive"-said the boy and give his hand to the honey haired trainer. The trainer blushed and give her hand to the young trainer so he help her. "Hy… I'm Ash. What is your name?"-asked the young trainer. "I'm Serena"-replied the girl. "Okay, Serena. Let's get back the Pokemon Center"-said Ash. "But I can't walk and where is Pokemon Center nearby?"-asked Serena. I'm here on the request of Nurse Joy. She tells me that a young trainer is still in forest and a heavy storm is about to arrive. She is too busy in her work so she ask me to look in forest once. And see I finally found you"-said Ash. "Huh… You mean that you're here to help me?"-asked Serena. "Yupp. We can talk later. Better we head to Pokemon Center first"-said Ash calmly with a smile. Serena start blushing again "But how we go there? I'm not able to walk"-said Serena. She is little worried but also happy to see Ash. "Hmm… Well are you able to walk to that empty field?"-asked Ash and pointed to the field in front of them. Serena then realize that they are surrounded by trees but in front of them there is a empty field. "No!"-said Serena in a sad tone. "Oh! Okay then I'll take you there"-said Ash and carry Serena in her arms. "Wait. W-What are you…"-but before she complete she found herself in Ash's arms "… gonna do"-completed Serena."T-Thank you Ash"-said Serena. "No need to thanks. It's a trainers duty to help other trainers"-said Ash and give a bright smile. "Who know that I meet Ash like this"-said Serena to herself in a low voice. "Did you say something?"-asked Ash. "N-No"-said Serena. Pikachu and Fennekin following their trainers to the empty field while talking.

FLASHBACK

Little Serena is walking in the forest. She scared because she lost in the forest. "I don't want to come here, but mom force me to participate in this summer camp"-said little Serena and start crying. Suddenly a Poliwag jump in front of her and she fell down. "I hurt my knee. Oh mommy where are you"-screamed Serena. Then she saw Poliwag jumping in deep forest. Then she heard something from the same bush from where Poliwag appeared. She scared and start crying again. "Poliwag, where are you?"- a raven haired boy said arrived from bushes. He saw Serena on the ground. "Who're you and what're you doing here?"-asked the boy. "I… Hurt my knee"-said Serena. "Let me help you"-said the boy. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her knee. "Do you feel better now?'-asked the boy. "No, It still hurt"-replied Serena. "Okay, then it will definitely work"-said the boy. "Pain-pain go away"-said the boy as he doing magic. "It still not work, my knee is still hurt"-cried Serena. "Okay, then try to stand up. I'll take you back to the camp site"-said the boy. He moved his hand towards Serena. "I can't"-replied Serena still crying. "Oh come on! You never give up until its end"-said Ash. He grab her hand and pull her towards him. The girl who is on the ground some second ago found herself in the Ash's arms, in almost hug like condition. She pulled herself back and blush. "Hy… My name is Ash. Who are you?"-asked the boy. "I-I'm Serena"-stutter Serena. She is looking in Ash's eyes. "Let go back to the camp, I'm sure your friends were worried about you"-said Ash. Then Ash lead Serena to camp site with holding hands.

FLASHBACK END

When Ash reach to the field Serena ask-"How we go ahead?". "Charlizard go!"-said Ash and one pokeball on his belt glow and a huge lizard with a flame on his tail stand in front of them. "Charlizard, take us back to the Pokemon Center"-said Ash. He ask Serena to sit on Charlizard back. First she refuse but then she agree. "Fennekin return"-said Serena. Pikachu ran and sit on Charlizard back. Ash sit on his back and Serena sit behind Ash. "Ready?"-asked Ash. "Um… O-Okay"-answered Serena. "Charlizard you know what to do"-said Ash. Charlizard roared and then flew in the sky. Serena put her arms round Ash and hold him tightly. "Are you scared?"-asked Ash. "Yeah! I'm little scared. I never flew on the Pokemon"-replied Serena. "Don't worry, he not let you fall down"-said Ash and calm down Serena. After few minutes, Serena back to normal state. She now again hold Ash with her arms around him but not with the same force as before and put her head on his back. "Hey Serena, know what. When I help you, it feels me familiar. But I still don't know why"-said Ash. "Um…Ash, may I ask you a question?"-asked Serena with a smile. "Sure"-replied Ash. "Well Ash, you remember 8 years ago Professor Oak organized a summer camp in Kanto?"-asked Serena. "Yeah! I remember, but how do you know about that camp?"-asked Ash. "Well, I to participate in that summer camp"-answered Serena. "Really? But I never saw you there"-said Ash. "Ash, I think you forgot, you help me there in forest"-said Serena blush little. "Actually Ash, I want to ask you that you remember me?"-asked Serena. "I'm sorry Serena, but I can't remember you"-replied embarrassed Ash after thinking little about that. "What? You can't remember me? Oh! That's so disappointing"-said Serena in sad tone. "I'm so sorry Serena"-said Ash. "Oh! Look we are almost here"-said Ash and changed the topic. During their journey, Ash also tell about Pikachu who hates him when they first met. Serena laugh when she heard this and little bit surprised that how it is possible. Because they seems to be very closed friend.

Charlizard land on the ground, in front of Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, I found that girl you're talking about"-said Ash to Nurse Joy. "Thanks Ash. You're really been a big help"-said Nurse Joy. "I inform Officer Jenny that she is fine"-said Nurse Joy and went from there. "So, what's up next?"-asked Serena. "Um… Well, better we go inside Pokemon Center"-replied Ash. Ash again carry Serena in his arms and take her inside Pokemon Center. "Fennekin, are you alright?"-asked Serena as she released her Pokemon. "Fennekin"-replied Fennekin with a smile. Pikachu and Fennekin start talking about something in their own language. It was evening time but due to bad weather there is no sign of sun in the sky. "Um… Ash. May I have favor from you?"-asked Serena. "Of course"-replied Ash. "Would you please book a room for me?'-asked Serena. "Sure I'm"-said Ash and walk to the reception booth. Ash return after 10 minutes. "What take you so long?"-asked Serena. "I bring some food for four of us"-replied Ash as he put down the bags. Ash serve food to Pikachu, Fennekin and Charlizard. He also serve food to Serena. After a quick lunch Ash give Serena first aid. "How you feeling now?"-asked Ash. "Better"-replied Serena. After that, Ash return his Charlizard. He then hold Serena's hand and lead her to the room. Fennekin and Pikachu were following them. Ash open the door and turn on light. Serena saw there was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and a door connecting to bathroom. Ash walk towards the bed and sets Serena's bag pack down."Um… Thanks Ash"-said Serena. "It's okay. If you want anything just call me. I'm in lobby"-said Ash start to walk out of the room. "By the way Ash, where is your room?"-asked Serena nervously. "Huh... I don't have any room. I'm sleeping in lobby tonight"-replied Ash. "You don't have?"-asked Serena surprised. "Yupp. All the rooms are already booked because of heavy storm. No one wants to camp outside tonight. The one I have, I handover it to you"-said Ash. "What, you mean this is your room?"-asked Serena with more surprise. "Then why you give it to me"-added Serena. "I don't want to be feel anyone uncomfortable, when I'm able to help him/her. Especially you because you're already injured"-replied Ash. "Ash, you already help me a lot. I don't want to be the reason for make anyone uncomfortable when he helps me a lot"-said Serena. "Nah, it's alright. I'll manage it"-replied Ash. "Ash, I love it if you share this room with me. I mean you help me a lot. It's my token of appreciation. Also I don't have any trouble to share it with you"-said Serena while looking down. She start blushing again. "Really you don't have any problem? I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We just met and I don't think so that it's an good idea"-said Ash. "Remember what I say earlier"-said Serena. "Huh… Oh ya! We met in summer camp. I remember"-said Ash and scratch his neck. "Well, okay then. If it's fine with you then I too don't have any problem with this"-said Ash and enter the room once again. "Um… Ash I'm going to change"-said Serena and take her bag with her to the bathroom. "Okay the. I'll bring my bag"-said Ash and walk outside the room. Serena close the door. She take a quick shower and then change her clothes. Ash as well changes his clothes when he back to the room. After 10 minutes, Serena exit the bathroom with her bag, wearing a pink pajama, T-Shirt and a bow on her head. She walked beside the table and put her bag next to Ash's. Ash was already under the covers. As for the Pokemons, Ash already return his Charlizard while Pikachu sleeping on the other side of bed cover from a blanket. Fennekin also sleep next to Pikachu. 'Ash must made bed for them'-thought Serena. Remembering Ash, she look towards the bed and find him asleep. She chuckled at his appearance. His hair was all messed up. She slide into the blanket and laid next to him. 'He's so adorable...' she said smiling.

She gasp at what she said and cover her mouth, like she said it aloud. Her heart races as she stare at his face.

"What is this feeling I'm getting? I've only spend one day with him after a long period of time! But… I kinda like him. He's so kind to his Pokemon. I like that he has great stories to tell, the way he explains everything, his eyes, his hair, his smile, his…!". She shook the redness off her face and look towards him again.

"Why I'm thinking like this?" D-do I r-really like Ash?"-she think, closing her eyes.

TIME SKIP TO THE MID-NIGHT

"Ash has a dream while sleeping that he save a girl in Viridian Forest, wearing pink dress and a straw hat 8 eight years ago. He surprised when he come to know that the girl he save is none other than Serena." And as for his usual habit he roll towards Serena while sleeping.

Serena woke in the mid night feeling warm air flowing on her. She blushed when she saw how near Ash's and her lips was. First she shock to see him near her, but then understand that Ash was still sleeping and possibly it is his habit. She stare at him for some minutes. She can't control herself anymore and move her lips towards Ash's. Ash felt her lips pressing. He open his eyes and saw Serena kissing him. He pulled himself back. He feel guilty as he thought that it was he who kiss Serena and said- "I-I'm so s-sorry Serena… I d-don't know w-what got over m-me and I…"

But he was interrupted by another kiss. He's surprised that Serena is not mad at him, instead she kiss him. He kisses back. They both kiss for a while passionately and then pull away because breathing with nose wasn't enough anymore.

"A-Ash, I-" she start saying but interrupted by Ash's finger over her lips. "I'm so sorry Serena that I forgot you…"-but before he complete this time Serena interrupt him by a kiss. "It is not your fault Ash, I know you're travelling for a long time and this is hard for you to remember me while travelling and take care of your Pokemons"-said Serena.

"Serena I want to ask you something"-said Ash. "Sure!"-replied Serena. "Even though we just met, I like you Serena. Do you think, that we could travel together?"-he ask with hope in his eyes.

She nodded and nuzzle her head into his neck. "Yes!"-she whisper, "I would love to"-she continued. "Really?"-asked Ash with excitement. "I guess so, but on some conditions"-said Serena, smiling deviously. "What?"-asked Ash. "First you have to be my boyfriend"-said Serena with a gentle smile. "Second you have to stay with me forever"-she continued. "Accepted. Is there any condition left?"-asked Ash. "Kiss me again"-said Serena. "Ash smile and pulls her into another kiss. This time they kiss last for 5 minutes. After they broke their kiss Serena put his head on Ash's chest. "I Love You Ash"-said Serena. "I Love You too, Serena"-said Ash. And then both fall asleep in same position. As for Pikachu and Fennekin, who woke up by noise, they watched the whole thing, smiling at both. They are very happy for their trainers. Also they know that it was very sensitive situation, so they nuzzled their noses and went back to sleep.

**THE END**

**So how's the story? I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think about it in review which give me reason to write a new story. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is quick news…**

Hey fellow readers welcome back. Sorry I haven't posted in last two months I was busy with my studies it's my final exams in this month. Well back to the point, I love to read pokemon stories on FanFiction and already too many stories. The stories I read most are the Advanceshipping and…

I can't believe how interesting they are. The way everything explained was awesome and the plot was really unbelievable. I just love all those stories and if you don't believe then you can check those stories on my fav authors and fav stories list. Well…

Advanceshipping was good but still I love Amourshipping and I'm really disappointed when I didn't found such type of one-shot stories on FanFiction. So I decide to publish some Amourshipping one-shots and I'll do my best to do rise the feelings through these Amourshipping stories which was risen in me by those Advanceshipping stories.

These is going to be very big task for me because usually I don't write romantic stories but I have some plots ready and these plots are nothing else the my dreams or the incident happens with me or with my any friend. I only need your support to complete this task and I hope… No I wish that every one of you'll support me. I'll publish my first story in last week of March which is continued as first week of April because right now I have to focus on studies and score really good marks. Thank You…


End file.
